User blog:BP Vermilion/Loopdy loop holes and unexplained stuff that doesnt make sense :D
Well with the spare time I have from being ill, I deceided that I would play Extend all the way through (all to 100%) and I found several annomalys that don't make sense, ergo, I deceided I would list this 'Loop Holes' and weird stuff to try and see if anyone knows answers. #La Black Beast: If Nu and Ragna make one Black Beast. Hazama, Shuchiro-thingy and Relius made another one then there would be 2 right? So which one is the true one that everyone knows and hates eh? #Litchi's bad ending in Continuum Shift has Koko saying that she'd do anything to save Litchi and that she knows how she must have felt trying to save Arakune... So why doesnt Koko help Litchi with anything? I mean Koko is an observer anyway so she must be able to remember like Rachel and Hazama can? #The usual question to is Ignis a Nox, Sealed Weapon or something else. #Notice how Trinity has some ummm cleaveage before having Sena and Luna inside her body... But the body now has no cleavage? Even to the point of a Gag Reel of it?! #Makoto's story has Rachel follow Makoto back into M's original timeline, did R ever get back? #Relius' canon ending has no mention of Litchi but yet Carl has found him in BACKSTAGE. In Carl's canon ending, Litchi plays a kinda significant role and they are in the CATHEDRAL... Da fa- O.o #Phantom's identity is of massive talk but we have to remember that its entirely possible that it isn't Nine and that it could possibly be Calica. Platinum met her (comics), Valkenhayn made a comment about meeting her in his story, Jubei would have met her cus he was so close to Nine, Hazama killed her so he met her, Hakumen has a strong chance of meeting her so don't rule out Phantoms identity as Nine just yet. #How did Hazama break out of Ruby Mind-Eater? #What happened to Cladius? Didnt Relius tell Valk's to say hi to Cladius in Hell for him? #Rachel's age is actually a thing to be discussed, She might actually be as old as she looks but developed her personality from going through the Continuum Shift for over 100 years, or might be a lot older than she looks... Could go either way. #How does Rachel know that Carl has a significant part to play much later in the story if Gigant destroys Kagutsuchi before he would have the chance? #If Koko is an observer then whos stopping her from disappearing when Takamagahara goes bye-bye? #If Jubei raised Luna and Sena (before or after being trapped into Trinity's body) then how come they don't recognise dear old Rag's? And if they were raised after he left then just how young are they anyway? #How did Nirvana come into Carl's possession? #Makoto's story line has her saying, when she sees the Murakumo Units, something about them all being GIRLS looking like Noel, but Hazama says to Noel that Murakumo Units are her BROTHERS and sisters... Wha-? #If Hazama made 2 Azure's then did he make more? #How did Noel become the Eye of the Azure? Or how does anyone become the Eye of the Azure as a matter of fact? #If Ragna received his jacket and sword from Bloodedge and then turns into Bloodedge then how did they get the jacket and sword in the first place if he kept receiving it from himself? #Tao's story mode has Jubei saving her from Relius and they are about to engage in a duel before Tao runs away, yet there is no mention of Jubei in Relius' story at all I thought these would be a few mind boggoling and slightly funny questions/loopholes for you lot to deceide on and draw a conclusion as to what the answers are :3 Love - your friendly neighbourhood troll ;D Category:Blog posts